


we'll make the world safe and sound for you.

by fullmetallizard



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, FMA Secret Santa 2016, Royai - Freeform, almei, edwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetallizard/pseuds/fullmetallizard
Summary: I so much don't own FMA which is kind of lame if you ask me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I so much don't own FMA which is kind of lame if you ask me.

Roy was lollygagging. But instead of the usual slacking off and then later, frantically catching up, he was finding task after task to complete, no matter how mundane it might be. He was halfway through paperwork on a group of men smuggling guns from Drachma that they had busted a few days prior. It wasn’t due for another week and a half but he figured working on it now could buy him more time. He was writing as slow as he could when his phone rang.

“Lieutenant General Mustang,” he answered tiredly, closing his eyes and resting his fingers on his eyelids. The Philosopher’s Stone had given him his eyesight back years ago but he still sometimes had bouts of temporarily blindness and, more commonly, sharp headaches behind his eyes.

“Roy,” Riza said. “Stop lollygagging. Get home.”

He wondered, not the first time, if Riza had bugged the office before she was discharged.

“I’m not lollygagging,” he lied.

“Havoc’s already called me. He says you’re doing paperwork. He says you finished expense reports before that. That is not the Roy Mustang I used to work for. You’re putting off coming home.”

“I mean…maybe a little.”

“Roy, it’s going to be fine. But I need you to help me with the baby. And I need you to help me cook. Winry said they’re coming at around seven thirty.”

Roy glanced at the clock on the wall. 5:30. He sighed. “I’ll leave now.”

“Roy?”

“Yes?”

“Now means right now. Understood?” She even used her military voice.

“I’m leaving right now. Do you need me to stop at the store?”

“Nope I’ve got it covered.”

“All right. I’m leaving now,” he sighed.

“See you soon.”

He hung up the phone and put on his coat. He trudged down to his car. Riza told him about the plans for the Elrics and their children to come open gifts for the Winter Solstice. He was reluctant especially since their own daughter was still a tiny thing, only a month old. How would she handle toddlers and small children running about? And the thought of having Fullmetal in his home eating his food wasn’t all that appealing either.

Riza seemed to be in a good mood when he came through the door. He gave her a kiss when he entered the kitchen, where she was mixing what appeared to be cookie dough. “Are you going to stop being a baby?” She asked, tone dry. She was smiling though.

“Speaking of babies,” he said, bending down to scratch Hayate, who was pawing at his shoes to get his attention. “Where is ours?”

“She’s asleep in her bassinet in our room. Don’t wake her up when you change though. I want to finish this without having to hold her.”

Roy nodded and went into the bedroom. He changed into more comfortable clothes and then peered into the bassinet. Penelope was fast asleep with her fist in her mouth. Riza said not to wake her but Roy figured a little kiss would be fine. He kissed her cheek and rubbed her hand over dark hair.

The baby startled just a bit and opened her eyes, blinking a couple times as if deciding if she wanted to cry or not. Roy watched her face light up with recognition and Penelope decided on kicking her legs happily and cooing.

“Hello there,” Roy said.

She smiled and Roy picked her up, planting kisses on her chubby cheek as he walked with her back to the kitchen.

“Roy! What did I say?” Riza asked, brow furrowed. Roy held the baby out as a peace offering and Riza took her, smiling almost immediately. “Hi, Nel,” she said softly. She looked back up at him. “This baby won’t get you out of everything, Roy Mustang.”

“I guess we’ll see,” Roy smirked.  

The next couple of hours were filled with cooking various dishes and juggling the baby. They had just pulled the cookies out of the oven when there was a knock on the door. “Coming!” Riza called, passing Penelope over to Roy.

She opened the door and there was an avalanche of small children. “Where’s the baby? Momma said you had a baby,” Sara Elric said, zeroing in on Riza. She was five now if Roy remembered correctly and, though she looked like a tiny Winry, the fire in her eyes was all Fullmetal.

“Ben said Aunt Winry was going to have a baby but I think he’s lying,” a golden-eyed, black haired little girl told Roy sweetly after Alphonse had placed her on the ground.  

“I wasn’t lying!” The six year old, Ed in miniature, protested. “Tell them, Mom. Tell them you’re having a baby.”

“Oh, I’m definitely having a baby,” a hugely pregnant Winry laughed, closing the door and then pulling a toddler off her hip, helping her find her footing on the floor.

“Puppy!” The littlest Elric called. Free from Winry’s grasp, she made a wobbly beeline for Hayate.

“Nope,” Edward said simply, scooping her up.

“Daddy!” She wined and starting frantically reaching over her dad’s shoulder. “Puppy!”

“Nina Pinako, I said no. Give the poor old dog a break.”

“You leave Hayate alone too, Lily,” Al said, seeing his daughter creep slowly towards the dog. “You play with your cousins.” He put a hand on top of the little girl’s head.

“Exactly how many children do you boys have?” Roy asked, handing Penelope to Winry, who was reaching for her.

“I have four,” Ed grinned, proud as can be. “Ben,” he pointed to the little boy who was staring at Riza with big eyes. “He’s six. Sara’s five. And Nina’s two. Aren’t you, Nina?” He kissed the little girl’s cheek over and over, making her squeal with laughter. “Winry’s still holding on to the other one. Any day now though.”

Winry huffed. “Don’t say that, Ed. I have two weeks.”

“Any day now,” Ed repeated as if she hadn’t said anything.

“Lily’s ours,” May Chang said, picking the black haired child up. “She’s three.”

“You all seem so…young,” Roy muttered.

“Well, not everyone waits until they’re a living fossil to have a kid, you know,” Ed told Roy.

Riza burst out laughing.

Roy frowned. “Okay, but why _so_ _many_ children?” Roy asked drily as Nina toddled over to him and held her arms out to be picked up. He hauled her up onto his hip.

“You should consider yourself blessed to even be _looking_ at our gorgeous kids. You get to have a meal with them, you lucky bastard.”

“Ed,” Winry and May said in unison, a warning in their tones.

“Yeah, yeah. What’s for dinner?”

They sat down to eat and it wasn’t nearly as bad as Roy had expected. Sara was very interested in Roy’s job in the military. Most of the kids, when calmed down were quiet and well-behaved. It quickly became clear, however, that Sara had no “calm” option.

“Honey,” Ed said after Sara asked her tenth or eleventh question. “Let him eat. Terrorize someone else for five minutes.”

 “Well, then I want to know how all of you are getting babies!”

“Not on your life, kiddo,” Ed smiled, taking a bit off of his fork.

“Can we open presents?”

“Not until after dinner, honey,” Winry said from down the table.

Upon hearing that, Sara’s attention turned to her plate and she started eating with gusto.

Roy smiled at the sight of Riza, who was eating and laughing at something Winry was telling her while May held Penelope.

“My momma’s getting a baby too, Uncle Roy,” Lily told him in a matter of fact tone.

Al’s head shot up from his plate. “What did you say, Lily?”

“You said it this today! Momma said you couldn’t tell us she was getting a baby!”

Al’s cheeks went red. “Lily!” May gasped from down the table.

“Is that true?” Winry asked, clearly trying not to laugh and failing to.

“Well…yes,” May admitted, face just as red as her husband’s. “We were going to wait to tell you. And we certainly weren’t going to have Lily share the news. But yes, it’s true. I’m pregnant.”

“Congratulations!” Riza told her, smiling easily. It made Roy happy to see her this way. Motherhood seemed to be agreeing with her so far.

“Go, Al!” Edward laughed, reaching over and putting his brother in a headlock.

“Brother, stop it!” Al was smiling though.

“How far along?” Riza asked May.

“Just twelve or so weeks.”

There was a round of congratulations for the very red-faced couple. Their daughter loved the attention.

After dinner came the presents. As Roy watched the kids tear into their gifts and cheering upon finding their dolls or toy cars, he wondered why he was dreading this so much.

The house was warm and the kids were laughing and playing. Ed’s oldest, Ben, sat beside Riza as she held Penelope and kept running his small hand over her hair. He looked like Ed but seemed quieter than his father. He was just as gentle as Alphonse.

That night Roy and Riza were doing the dishes as Penelope snoozed on their bed. Winry wanted to help and cried when Riza promised she didn’t mind. Every kid but Ben had fallen asleep (mostly on the floor.), Winry was dead on her feet, and May was starting to feel nauseous. 

“That was…a lot,” Roy said, handing her a plate. She started drying it with the dish towel in her hand.

“It was nice though. I had a good time,” she said.

“I did too,” Roy smiled. “I’m glad the boys are happy. They deserve it.”

“They more than deserve it,” Riza said quietly. “I’d give them everything if I could.”

Roy pulled the cup out of her hands and placed in back in the sink to hold her in his arms. Someone to love and life together. _That_ was everything.

He couldn’t imagine anything better.

“So do you want to celebrate here again next year?”

Roy snorted. “I think not.”  


End file.
